


Hearts and Thumbs

by DeanRiordain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Hearts and Thumbs, Jenmish, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Cockles Livestream on 7.14.16---<br/>Short drabble of what happened after the livestream.<br/>Mostly fluff and cute things- a little bit of sexuality.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
<p>Thank you to my lovely friend for beta(ing) this for me. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Thumbs

“We- have to get back- to set-” Jensen couldn’t keep the sentence going without laughing, and it was making Misha laugh. It reminded him of the time Jensen told him he was contagious,  “-you told them you’d be back.”

“Did I?” Misha teased, opening the door to the trailer behind them that he’d backed Jensen into. He was always backing him into corners. If it were anyone else, it might have made poor Jens uncomfortable; but, one of the things Misha loved most about him was the trust. He knew that Jensen trusted him, even outside his comfort zone, there was no limit, no fear...and that’s how he wanted it between them. 

He was never going to lose him again. They’d both promised after  _ that _ nightmare they’d had that they’d outlive Supernatural, which, at this rate, was going to lead them well into their sixties. And so, Misha never tried to push Jensen too far. 

It had taken them a long time to come to an agreement on ‘too far’. But Misha disregarded his impatience, and nurtured what they were building. In return, Jensen began to push himself- shedding off layer after layer closed mindedness and self expectation. He became full, his own person- his own beautiful person. Misha more than loved him- he was proud of him.

Anymore, they agreed on what they’d let the world see, and Jensen had surprised him more than once. He still remembered the valentine. And...well, the night that followed.

He smiled. It was endearing the things Jensen did. Adorable. They were for him, for them, and those small gestures like that- and like today, letting the world see just a little behind closed doors- meant more than anything he could think of.

Misha didn’t bother with the light and left it off as the door slammed behind them. Thinking of this, of them, of how much they were like two crazy teenagers when they were together had him laughing again, even as he smiled and nuzzled into Jensen’s neck.

“What?” Jensen said, that lower tone he used for Dean coming out, which only caused Misha to laugh more.

It was in everything Jensen did. How he had gone from that gruff tone,  _ “Yeah, I can see that they’re hearts and thumbs…” _ to,  _ “Oh, Misha, we love you…” _

He’d wanted to pull him into his arms right there. The way he was smiling at him made his heart beat out of his chest like a schoolboy with a crush.

It was because they were them, because how they laughed harder together- how they _completed_ each other. It was in how they could spend what felt like eons apart and then the second they were together, sparks flew, it was magic- _chemistry._

“You.” Misha said simply, before kissing Jensen’s neck.

The lower, gruffer voice of protest gave way to Jensen’s heartbeat picking up under Misha’s lips, and a gasp, “Mish…”

“They can wait,” Misha soothed, slipping off the trench coat, and leaving it to Jensen’s mind to ponder whether he was talking about the crew or the fans, “I missed you, Jens.”

He knew from browsing Twitter and tumblr that the fans called it ‘hellatus’, the downtime between seasons of Supernatural, and Misha agreed. 

Supernatural made it hard to see his wife; but, downtime made it hard to see...well, anyone. Downtime was for GISHWHES, Random Acts, conventions. Even with time at home, it wasn’t like home for the holidays, where he was happiest- where there were both of them- Vicki and Jensen. 

Now he’d make up for lost time at any cost. Besides, the fans saw what they wanted to see. He was pretty sure he’d pissed a good handful of them off, and had the rest posting GIFs on tumblr and pondering exactly what was happening. Either way, he didn’t care...this moment was theirs.

“Oop…” Misha said, pulling away for a moment, and clearing his throat, his voice going to Castiel’s rough tone, “I forgot my angel blade.” He pulled it from his sleeve. It was uncomfortable, but he’d grown used to it. He set it on the table and began loosening his tie.

Jensen smirked as he took over, untying Misha’s tie, as he usually did- another endearing trait. He blushed, before pressing gently against Misha with his hips and murmuring, “Think I found it.” 


End file.
